


Speak, Love

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Promnis Valentine's Week 2020 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Flirting, Languages and Linguistics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: As the two of them get to know each other, Prompto learns something interesting about Ignis and asks for a demonstration.(Promnis Valentine's Week Day 4: Flowers/Love Languages)
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Promnis Valentine's Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633150
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75
Collections: Promnis Valentines 2020





	Speak, Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, I technically did flowers already, right here! [(Flower) Talk Dirty To Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705264) But be forewarned, that one gets smutty and I'm trying to keep the V-day fics clean.
> 
> Instead, I decided to focus on love languages! I recognize that this is a reference to Chapman's Five Love Languages, but I decided to play a little fast and loose with that. Enjoy!

**Speak, Love**

They were still in the ‘getting-to-know-you’ stage of their relationship, as Ignis thought of it, but Prompto seemed to steal every spare moment he could to try and eke out a few more details about Ignis. Ignis found himself dearly enjoying having someone who so clearly wanted to indulge in him just because he was him.

“So you have _how_ many degrees?” Prompto was helping dry the dishes as Ignis washed, and as Gladio and Noctis argued over what movie to put on. From Prompto’s broad smile and sparkling eyes, Ignis knew he had heard the number but was winding up to express overjoyed disbelief.

“Three Bachelor’s and a Master’s degree.” Ignis smiled wryly, preening as Prompto whistled. “It was more a matter of essentially stacking common core courses and taking super-semesters. Besides, with the Royal tutors that Noctis declined, I earned my high school equivalency at fifteen.” 

“But you did all that and you still can do so much else! I thought I was cool because I can catch my phone with my foot if I drop it!” Prompto laughed and swiped the dish he was holding dry, then set it aside. “But here you are with four degrees-”

Gladio interrupted from the sofa: “He speaks four languages, too.”

Prompto gasped, eyes going even wider and full of stars like a night sky in the countryside, and Ignis couldn’t suppress a proud smirk. “I do.”

“Amazing!” Prompto dropped the plate he was working on in the rack a little more roughly than he meant. “Seriously? Which ones?”

“Altissian, of course.” Ignis straightened the plate Prompto had dropped. “Galahdan. Gralean, and old Tenebraen, which is, frankly, more ceremonial than practical in modern usage. Most diplomats do learn Lucian, and you’ll find that most people in large cities do as well, but one never knows when knowing a local tongue would be useful.”

“You gotta show me!” Prompto bounced on his heels, grasping at his dishrag and hurrying to dry the next dish. “Say something in, um, Altissian first!”

Ignis laughed, then cleared his throat. “Forgive my diction, but: _Il tuo amore è come il sole, mi riscalda ovunque._ ” He winked at Prompto, who squealed and clapped.

“That’s so cool! Altissian sounds so soft and romantic! Okay, okay, so, like when you order off an Altissian menu, can you read all the Altissian?”

“Absolutely.” Ignis chuckled. “It’s mostly variants on pasta and seafood, to be fair.”

“What about Galadhan, can you read the Galahdan menus?” Prompto grinned, edging closer, the dishes almost completely forgotten. 

“I can speak Galahdan better than I can read it.”

“Aw, boo.” Prompto stuck his tongue out, and Ignis pinched it.

“All you need to know is that it’s spicy.” He winked at Prompto, then continued to wash the dishes as Prompto blew a raspberry and put his hands on his hips.

“Then say something?”

“Certainly.” Ignis hummed a moment. “ _Mejsem zabaa der kenar men peaadh rewa_.”

Prompto gasped and cocked his head. “Is that what Galadhan sounds like?”

“Yes; lovely language, though I can’t write it at all.” He hummed contently and held a dish out for Prompto. Prompto took the hint and hurried to dry it, as Gladio made to put his two cents in:

“Poetry doesn’t count, Iggy.” He was twisted around, grinning as he watched them. “How about you say something in Niff? You said you speak Niff.”

“Hey,” Prompto said, putting his hands on his hips. “We might be at war with them, but they’re still people.”

Gladio snorted. “Sure, whatever. So, go on.” He lolled over the couch, as Noctis tossed a few more DVDs off the shelf. Ignis sighed.

“Indeed.” Ignis thought for a moment. _"Mon cher ami, mon amour le plus doux, comment es-tu devenu si gentil?_ ”

Prompto pinked at that one. “Oh.”

“Oh?” Ignis raised an eyebrow, heart fluttering, and Prompto shyly shook his head.

“It sounds so pretty.” He beamed. “Like, they’re kind of mean, but their language is so pretty.”

Gladio groaned and twisted around on the sofa. “Mushy as hell,” he told Noctis, who threw a DVD at him.

“What was the fourth one?” Prompto sidled closer to Ignis. “Tenebraen?”

“Old Tenebraen.” Ignis had long since memorized a phrase in his homeland’s tongue: _“Tha mi a ’gealltainn gum bi an t-ainm agad an-còmhnaidh mar ainm a bhios mi a’ caoineadh a-mach ann am marbh na h-oidhche.”_

Prompto cocked his head curiously. “That’s so beautiful. I don’t know what it means, but it’s beautiful.”

“Well, you asked me to speak each language.” Ignis winked, then pulled the drain on the empty sink. “You didn’t ask me for translations.”

“Aw, rude!” Prompto groaned, and Ignis laughed again.

“I promise I’ll give them, but only where Gladio and Noct can’t hear.” He winked at Prompto, and suddenly Prompto was flushed pink to the tips of his ears.

“Oh man,” he whispered, then shook his head and finished drying the last dish. “I wish I could tell you how much I loved you in different languages. I can only say it in one.”

Ignis glanced around and noticed that while they’d been talking, Prompto had finished drying all of the dishes, wiped down the counter and table, and was already going to pick up the broom to sweep the floor. “Ah, darling.” Ignis caught his hand as he made to cross the room, and planted a kiss on his forehead. “You’ll find that the way you say you love me is more than enough.”

Prompto went pink again, beaming as he returned Ignis’ kiss, and Ignis was contented to know he’d used the right words himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Altissian: “Your love is like the sun, it warms me all over.” (Italian)  
> Galadhan: “Beauty incarnate walks beside me.” مجسم زیبایی در کنار من پیاده روی. (Persian)  
> Niflheim: “My dearest love, my sweetest friend, how did you become so kind?” (French)  
> Tenebraen: "I pledge that your name will always be the name I cry aloud in the dead of night." (from Gaelic wedding vows)
> 
> Translation courtesy of Google translate. Sorry if they're not exactly accurate!
> 
> Prompto: Acts of Service (cleaning up while Ignis is talking), Quality Time (engaging with Ignis while doing chores together), Words of Affirmation (profuse praise and expressing how impressed he is with Ignis)


End file.
